


Через Северную Атлантику

by Kalgary_Nurse



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Movie(s), Romance, Spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8959492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalgary_Nurse/pseuds/Kalgary_Nurse
Summary: Роман в письмах после событий "Фантастических тварей". Ньют, Тина и письма, которые они пишут друг другу через океан.





	1. 21 ноября 1926

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [November 21st, 1926](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8621077) by [gingergenower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingergenower/pseuds/gingergenower). 
  * A translation of [December 23rd, 1926](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8630752) by [gingergenower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingergenower/pseuds/gingergenower). 
  * A translation of [Monday 3rd January](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8640196) by [gingergenower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingergenower/pseuds/gingergenower). 
  * A translation of [Wednesday 9th March](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8686570) by [gingergenower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingergenower/pseuds/gingergenower). 
  * A translation of [March 22nd, 1927](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8696242) by [gingergenower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingergenower/pseuds/gingergenower). 
  * A translation of [May 3rd, 1927](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8765830) by [gingergenower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingergenower/pseuds/gingergenower). 
  * A translation of [June 18th, 1927](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8784667) by [gingergenower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingergenower/pseuds/gingergenower). 
  * A translation of [Saturday 23rd July](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8833744) by [gingergenower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingergenower/pseuds/gingergenower). 
  * A translation of [10th August, 1927](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8842402) by [gingergenower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingergenower/pseuds/gingergenower). 
  * A translation of [September 12th, 1927](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8884495) by [gingergenower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingergenower/pseuds/gingergenower). 



> Большое спасибо за бетинг [mciron2013](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mciron2013/profile)
> 
> Боюсь запутаться, поэтому части цикла буду выкладывать главами.  
> A translation of ["Across the North Atlantic" series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/591037) by [gingergenower](http://archiveofourown.org/users/gingergenower/pseuds/gingergenower).
> 
> Как всегда прошу сходить к автору и отсыпать плюшек, любви и котят. =)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ньют возвращается в Лондон и пишет Тине письмо.

_Порпентине Голдштейн_

_62921 Вест-стрит 26_

_Нью-Йорк, штат Нью-Йорк_

_Соединённые Штаты Америки_

_21 ноября, 1926 года_

 

Дорогая Тина,

 Вчера прибыл в Англию — Пикетт решил, что на корабле ему не нравится, потому заполз мне в рукав на уровне локтя и просидел там до неудобного долго. Ему нравится устраивать мне весёлую жизнь. Думаю, он до сих пор не простил меня за то, что я хотел от него отказаться.

 Вообще-то он и сейчас здесь: мне трудно удержать пергамент. Прошу прощения за ужасный почерк.

 Рукопись моя ещё до сих пор сырая, но по дороге домой я над ней поработал и отправил копию своему старому учителю. Показывать издателю ещё рано, а вот критический взгляд, возможно, пойдёт ей на пользу. Кроме того, после этого путешествия я узнал массу всего — например, я недооценил нюхлеров, отдаю им должное, они куда хитрее, чем я думал. И когда доберусь до Лондона, планирую подать заявку на финансирование исследований обскуров. Выполню обещание. Могу я рассчитывать на свидетельство кое-каких членов МАКУСА?

 А, пока не забыл — прилагаю к письму книгу, она очень помогла мне в ранних исследованиях пикирующего злыдня, я подумал, что она может показаться тебе интересной.

 До Лондона пока не доехал, но я дам знать, где остановлюсь. Если честно, Лондон остался точно таким же, как до отъезда, однако думаю, что Нью-Йорк по возвращении покажется мне совсем другим. Жду этого момента с нетерпением.

 Твой,

 Н.С.

 

* * *

 

 

_Ньюту Скамандеру_

_Комната 6_

_«Дырявый Котёл»_

_Лондон_

_Англия, Великобритания_

_28 ноября, воскресенье_

 

Ньют,

 У МАКУСА сейчас работы по горло. Разногласия на международном уровне по вопросу, кто будет привлекать к суду Гриндевальда, уверена, ты читал газеты, потому не думаю, что поднимать вопрос обскуров — это хорошая идея, но свидетельство я дам. Для рукописи сгодится?

 Полагаю, одно из (трёх) полученных мною писем, которые ты отправил ранее, было написано без участия Пикетта, так что готова подтвердить, что почерк у тебя ужасный сам по себе, а не из-за его вмешательства.

 Правда, из-за вчерашней ночёвки на работе я не могу сосредоточиться. Осталось слишком много дел. А на днях мы даже поймали на Центральном вокзале снидгета — в чём я склонна винить тебя — и понятия не имеем, что с ним делать. Пока что он с удовольствием клюёт сдобу и сидит у меня на столе, но долго это продолжаться не может.

 Что посоветуешь?

 Тина


	2. 23 декабря 1926

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Один из ответов Ньюта на письма Тины.

 

_Порпентине Голдштейн_

_62921 Вест-стрит 26_

_Нью-Йорк, штат Нью-Йорк_

_Соединённые Штаты Америки_

_21 ноября, 1926 года_

 

 

Дорогая Тина,

 Если ты пришла к выводу, что мне одиноко, могу заверить, что это не так. Пикетт прекрасная компания. Стоило появиться мишуре — и он показал своё истинное лицо, я постоянно обнаруживаю, как он выдёргивает её из углов. Пришлось множество раз извиняться перед хозяином гостиницы.

 Мне здесь вполне нравится. Мной никто не интересуется, так что я могу продолжать писать, кажется, Августус работой доволен. Он уже пару раз заскакивал проведать, как идут дела, даже не знаю, воодушевляет это или наоборот. Впрочем, я потихоньку справляюсь, правда, продолжаю менять категории и переписывать страницы заново. Подумываю даже приобрести одну из маггловских печатных машинок, может хоть тогда вся эта затея перестанет быть похожей на суровое испытание.

 Счастливого Рождества! Пикетт передаёт тебе привет.

 Твой,

 Н.С.


	3. Понедельник, 3 января

_Ньюту Скамандеру_

_Комната 6_

_«Дырявый Котёл»_

_Лондон_

_Англия, Великобритания_

_Понедельник, 3 января_

 

Ньют,

Надеюсь, у тебя год начался лучше, чем у нас. Уверена, ты уже всё слышал, да и совы наши на полдороге встретились… Я в порядке. Мы все в порядке — по большей части.

Ты о них никогда не рассказывал. Если честно, когда это всё случилось в первый раз, я подумала о тебе и мне даже показалось, что ты бы точно с ними справился, но скоро стало понятно, что вряд ли. Думаю, даже тебе не удалось бы найти способ одолеть их. Они…

Ну, полагаю, ты их видел и всё понимаешь.

Можешь хоть что-то посоветовать? Патронус у меня слабый и совсем не эффективный, однако ты исследовал такого рода тварей. Ты должен знать то, чего не знают остальные. Есть у тебя за пазухой фокус, чтобы отпугнуть дементора?

Куини за мной присматривает. Не волнуйся.

Тина

 

***

 

_Порпентине Голдштейн_

_62921 Вест-стрит 26_

_Нью-Йорк, штат Нью-Йорк_

_Соединённые Штаты Америки_

_6 января, 1927 года_

 

Дорогая моя Тина,

~~Я не могу~~

~~Я не умею~~

Ты в порядке? Правда в порядке? Я несколько дней отсиживался в комнате, ничего не знал, разве что из твоего письма. Что случилось? Это были одиночки? Дементоры обычно передвигаются стаей, так проще охотиться, однако одиночки слабее. Если не сможешь вызвать Патронуса, боюсь, тебе придётся просить о защите другого аврора. Слава Мерлину.

Другой способ дать отпор дементору неизвестен, я ни с одним из них никогда не сталкивался. Как только сможешь, изучи чары Патронуса, нельзя позволить этому повториться, дементоры не проявляют жалости и не знают милосердия, они будут на тебя охотиться. Я прочёл несколько разных версий произошедшего, но судя по всему, кто-то из ваших всё же пропал. Поверить не могу, что вы так легко отделались. И опять же, очень тебя прошу: не дай этому повториться.

Обещай, что выучишь чары. Пожалуйста.

Твой,

Н.С.

 

* * *

  _Ньюту Скамандеру_

_Комната 6_

_«Дырявый Котёл»_

_Лондон_

_Англия, Великобритания_

_Среда, 12 января_

 

Ньют,

Если не успокоишься, то сам умрёшь от страха — вот так позорище будет, особенно если вспомнить, что ты их даже не видел.

Я же сказала, я в порядке. Уже на следующий день вышла на работу, причин для беспокойства и правда нет. Ни один из них меня и пальцем не тронул, я стояла за спинами целой толпы авроров, а остальные хорошо владели заклинанием Патронуса. Рядом с ними я чувствовала себя бесполезной, но никакой настоящей угрозы не было. Опять же, мы хорошо умеем прикрывать друг другу спину.

Нас отправили в Бруклин: там, по сообщениям не-магов, происходило что-то ужасное — и там были они. Их было трое, так что, в соответствии с твоим описанием, их можно считать одиночками. Не могу… трудно было придумать что-то ужаснее той ночи — разве что целую стаю таких тварей. Однако, думаю, ты об этом знаешь немногим больше меня.

Я аврор. Кажется, ты забыл, что моя работа в том, чтобы лезть в самое пекло.

Я стараюсь изо всех сил, пытаюсь, но не могу добиться ничего более существенного, чем облачка белого дыма. Куини продолжает твердить, что я использую не самое счастливое воспоминание, но мне-то оно кажется вполне счастливым. Оно о том времени, когда мы с сестрой были маленькими, когда были живы родители, шёл снег, кажется — но всё равно меня это греет. Я не помню ничего счастливее.

Обещаю, что не сдамся.

Люблю,

Тина

 

* * *

  _Порпентине Голдштейн_

_62921 Вест-стрит 26_

_Нью-Йорк, штат Нью-Йорк_

_Соединённые Штаты Америки_

_18 января, 1927 года_

 

Дорогая Тина,

Уж разреши мне поволноваться! Знаю, ты не бежишь от опасности… и тогда, со мной, не побежала… но мы оба знаем, что такое дементоры.

Облачка белого дыма свидетельствуют, что ты думаешь в правильном направлении, но твоё счастливое воспоминание слишком туманное и нестойкое. Воспоминание, которое я сам использую для вызова Патронуса, тоже не очень счастливое — скорее, оно приносит мне невероятное облегчение. Полагаю, наиболее сильные из твоих воспоминаний должны быть связаны с трепетом и безудержным весельем.

Пожалуйста, дай знать, как у тебя получится.

Твой,

Н.С.

 

* * *

  _Ньюту Скамандеру_

_Комната 6_

_«Дырявый Котёл»_

_Лондон_

_Англия, Великобритания_

_Пятница, 21 января_

 

Ньют,

У меня получилось. Волноваться тебе больше не разрешается.

(Ты как-то до обидного метко описал моё лучшее воспоминание.)

Как идут дела с книгой?

Люблю,

Тина.


	4. Среда, 9 марта

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ньют тревожится, Тина пишет ему письмо.

_Ньюту Скамандеру_

_Комната 6_

_«Дырявый Котёл»_

_Лондон_

_Англия, Великобритания_

_Среда, 9 марта_

 

Ньют,

Ты же раньше никогда не писал книг! Честно, вряд ли можно ожидать, что ты окажешься самым опытным и многословным писателем из всех, кого твои издатели видели за неделю, — однако они взялись тебя публиковать. Забыл? Чтобы стать заслуженным писателем, нужно уметь понимать и сопереживать, а вовсе не хорошо знать орфографию с пунктуацией, а у тебя в одном мизинце столько сопереживания этим животным, сколько другие никогда не испытывали даже к людям. ~~Хоть Пикетта спроси!~~

Пикетта не спрашивай, скажет гадость.

Как бы там ни было, даже будь ты опытным писателем и обладай полным и свободным чувством языка, ты пишешь не роман, а документальную прозу. Научный стиль изложения сдержан, за исключением тех случаев, когда интересен сам предмет рассказа, либо автор считает его таковым, а именно это, чего раньше никто не делал, ты магическому миру и предлагаешь… Если хочешь совет, перестань искать проблемы там, где их нет.

Люблю,

Тина.


	5. 22 марта 1927 года

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ньют отправляется в очередную экспедицию и письма Тины до него не доходят.

_Порпентине Голдштейн_

_62921 Вест-стрит 26_

_Нью-Йорк, штат Нью-Йорк_

_Соединённые Штаты Америки_

_21 ноября, 1926 года_

 

Дорогая Тина,

Внезапно через 45 минут я уезжаю. Так что, опаньки, лучше поторопиться.

Я убедил издателей! Ну, вообще-то, Августус убедил издателей — подозреваю, они согласились только для того, чтобы он ставил их в покое — но так или иначе мне спонсировали путешествие в Китай.

Мне предоставят портключ, так что путешествие, к счастью, будет не слишком обременительным, однако я буду в отъезде несколько недель. Странствовать предстоит пешком и в достаточно отдалённых местах, так что писать тебе или, скорее, получать твои письма я практически не смогу. Однако Том оставил за мной комнату, так что если ты ответишь, письма будут ждать меня дома.

Сейчас мне действительно пора, но я напишу тебе при первой же возможности.

Твой,

Н.С.

  


* * *

_Ньюту Скамандеру_

_Комната 6_

_«Дырявый Котёл»_

_Лондон_

_Англия, Великобритания_

_Суббота, 26 марта_

 

Ньют,

Какой же ты непонятливый. Они согласились потому, что тебе нужны были деньги и это путешествие важно для книги, только и всего.

Жаль, что ты прочтёшь это письмо только по возвращении и у меня не будет случая напомнить тебе о кое-каких предосторожностях. Прошу тебя, скажи мне (когда вернёшься), что не заработал ожогов. Если всё-таки заработаешь, можешь наврать.

Как там в Китае? Напиши мне всё, что узнаешь о китайских огненных шарах, я в жизни не видела ни одного дракона.

Люблю,

Тина.

  


* * *

_Ньюту Скамандеру_

_Комната 6_

_«Дырявый Котёл»_

_Лондон_

_Англия, Великобритания_

_Четверг, 31 марта_

 

Ньют,

Я скучаю по твоим письмам. Странно, но весь вчерашний день ждала весточки от тебя. И не сразу вспомнила, где ты.

Надеюсь, путешествие оправдало все твои ожидания. Кажется, с той поры, как ты его замыслил, ты ни о чём другом не говорил, — впрочем, не волнуйся, ничего не имею против. Твоё воодушевление заразительно, я даже этого клятого нюхлера вспоминаю с нежностью.

Куини продолжает бывать в Нижнем Ист-Сайде. Не знаю, то ли эмпатия подводит, то ли она не хочет рассказывать, но она ни словом об этих прогулках не обмолвилась.

А вообще здесь всё по-старому. Если начистоту, я даже завидую твоим нынешним приключениям и поискам дракона в дикой природе. Мне ужасно хочется к тебе присоединиться.

Люблю,

Тина.

  


* * *

_Порпентине Голдштейн_

_62921 Вест-стрит 26_

_Нью-Йорк, штат Нью-Йорк_

_Соединённые Штаты Америки_

_28 марта, 1927 года_

 

Дорогая Тина,

Это феноменально! Мы вместе с Жень Джи (она мой проводник) прошлой ночью обнаружили гнездовье самки дракона! Она, конечно, свирепо защищает его, и нам пришлось спешно отступить, сейчас мы скрываемся в горах, но драконица выглядит совершенно изумительно. Я и понятия не имел, какой красивый у них окрас! Она не красная, а малиновая, это так невероятно, как бы мне хотелось, чтобы ты тоже увидела. Вчера Жень рассказала мне, что китайские огненные шары редко дышат огнём, она сама никогда такого не видела, однако при нападении компенсируют это чрезвычайным проворством и скоростью.

Жень только что сказала, что нужно доставать палочку: похоже, драконица до сих пор нас ищет. Это письмо я отправлю при первой же возможности.

Твой,

Н.С.

P.S. Прикладываю к письму колдографию нашего дракона, которую мне дала Жень. Местные зовут драконицу Мей, мы задержались в месте её обитания ещё на три дня, а потом пришлось уходить. Детёныши скоро вылупятся из яиц, так что самку не нужно беспокоить, но если это произойдёт до моего возвращения в Англию, я непременно хочу их увидеть! Передать не могу, что это для меня значит.

Кстати, это письмо я отправляю в 1 апреля. Надеюсь, ты вскоре его получишь!

  


* * *

_Ньюту Скамандеру_

_Комната 6_

_«Дырявый Котёл»_

_Лондон_

_Англия, Великобритания_

_Среда, 6 апреля_

 

Ньют,

Утром за завтраком получила твоё письмо, но поскольку опаздывала, взяла его с собой на работу. Сделала вид, что пишу отчёт (нарушение пятнадцатой статьи кодекса об общественной собственности, наверняка оно не стоит даже пергамента, на котором записано).

Колдографию я поставила на свой стол — перед нашим с Куини снимком. Раньше я не понимала, но теперь вижу, почему ты назвал драконицу красивой — мне тоже так хочется увидеть её своими глазами. Похоже, время ты проводишь весело, впрочем, надеюсь, ты не прихватишь с собой в Англию одно из драконьих яиц. Думаю, даже ваше правительство сочтёт это преступлением.

(Ни на минуту не верю, что ты способен без нужды увезти животное прочь из родных мест, однако считаю, что в случае его ранения ты пренебрёг бы кое-какими правилами.)

Хотелось бы знать, когда ты вернёшься. Когда можно ждать следующего письма.

Люблю,

Тина.

  


* * *

_Порпентине Голдштейн_

_62921 Вест-стрит 26_

_Нью-Йорк, штат Нью-Йорк_

_Соединённые Штаты Америки_

_12 апреля, 1927 года_

 

Дорогая моя Тина,

Я и не ждал обнаружить по возвращении столько писем! Буду отвечать по порядку, а то запутаюсь и напишу полную бессмыслицу.

Заверяю тебя, что ожогов не получил, на мне ни царапины. По большей части это заслуга Жень: она прекрасный проводник и была рада поделиться со мной своими знаниями — я записал пять бесценных страниц о повадках одной только Мей! — правда теперь с трудом могу прочесть написанное. Почерк у меня немного корявый, порой энтузиазм явно берёт верх.

Китай прекрасен. Для туризма у меня не было времени, большей частью я видел леса и горы, но местный народ и его культура сделали эту поездку чрезвычайно приятной. Семейство Жень даже научило меня паре фраз на китайском: в деревне меня приняли как своего, здесь магглы и волшебники как ни в чём не бывало живут бок о бок, если честно, я им даже позавидовал.

Мне твоих писем тоже очень не хватало.

Посылаю тебе копию своих записей, кажется, лучшего способа рассказать о китайских огненных шарах и придумать нельзя, они невероятные создания, хотя довольно кроткие (для драконов) — но больше всего мне понравилось, что магглы когда-то звали их «львиными драконами». Это имя им так подходит, что я тоже, пожалуй, начну его использовать.

Я не взял из гнезда ни единого яйца. Мей внимательная мать, так что причин вмешиваться не было. Одно из них даже проклюнулось! В кладке их было пять, но прямо перед отъездом я увидел, как вылупился первый детёныш. Жень позволила мне сделать несколько снимков, пока я пишу, они проявляются, так что я кое-какие скопирую и пришлю!

Куини знает, что ты знаешь, в этом я не сомневаюсь.

Я так много пропустил: как дела на работе? Ты продвинулась в деле этого охочего до магглов жулика?

Твой,

Ньют.


	6. 3 мая 1927 года

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ньют задаёт Тине важный вопрос.

_Порпентине Голдштейн_

_62921 Вест-стрит 26_

_Нью-Йорк, штат Нью-Йорк_

_Соединённые Штаты Америки_

_3 мая, 1927 года_

 

Дорогая Тина,

Картины можно обучить новому, потому я не вижу причины, почему фотоснимки должны вести себя иначе, правда, мне не доводилось слышать о том, что колдографии обучаемы. Возможно, всё дело в том, что Мей — магическое создание? Потом можно исследовать это явление более подробно, ни один из моих снимков не вёл себя подобным образом. Пока что предлагаю класть колдографию лицом к столу — чтобы не шипела на ничего не подозревающих преступников. Хотя не сомневаюсь, она и дальше будет вредничать.

Пикетт подтвердил, что одобряет поведение Мей. Я не удивлён.

Вообще-то… я хочу тебя кое о чём спросить. Вчера одна из дам, работающих в издательстве, пригласила меня на обед, а я отказался. Не хочу навязываться, но всё же.

Я отказался, потому что думаю о тебе.

Это… правильно ли я поступил?

Твой,

Н.С.

  


* * *

_Ньюту Скамандеру_

_Комната 6_

_«Дырявый Котёл»_

_Лондон_

_Англия, Великобритания_

_Суббота, 7 мая._

 

Ньют,

В прошлом месяце человек из департамента внутренних дел встретил меня после работы, сказал, что любит и попросил выйти за него.

Я отказала, потому что думаю о тебе.

Люблю,

Тина.


	7. 18 июня 1927 года

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Письма – долгий способ общения.

_Порпентине Голдштейн_

_62921 Вест-стрит 26_

_Нью-Йорк, штат Нью-Йорк_

_Соединённые Штаты Америки_

_18 июня 1927 года_

 

Дорогая Тина,

 Пишу тебе за завтраком, а в баре сейчас страсть какая толпа. Кажется, полмира решило, что именно сегодня им всем нужно в Косой переулок — вероятно, я бы сказал, дело в том, что день сегодня просто чудесный.

 Я и правда считаю, что Мей подцепила свои ужасные манеры от тебя — ты единственная, с кого ей было брать пример. По крайней мере, шуметь колдографии не умеют, да и подпалить хвост кому-нибудь из твоих подследственных у неё вряд ли получится, как бы она ни пыталась.

 На неделе Августус показал мне проект обложки! Я в полном восторге, всё так, как мне представлялось, даже если книга будет плохо продаваться, я по крайней мере пережил множество приключений в ходе её создания. Мне хватит уже и того, если кто-то прочтёт её и изменит своё мнение о каком-нибудь магическом животном.

 А вообще мне уже пора бежать: через час у меня последняя встреча с редактором. Опаздывать никак нельзя!

 Твой,

 Ньют.

 

* * *

 

_Ньюту Скамандеру_

_Лондон, Англия_

_Великобритания_

_Суббота, 18 июня_

 

Ньют,

Скажи, что не был сегодня в «Дырявом котле».

Прошу тебя, скажи, что нет.

Я даже не знаю, куда отправить это письмо — будь я сейчас в Лондоне, знала бы, где тебя найти — однако первыми после вашего Министерства магии список погибших узнали в МАКУСА, и это единственная причина, по которой я сейчас дома, я должна знать, думаю, это были последователи Гриндельвальда, но даже не хочу задумываться, что бы это могло значить, и не знаю, что ещё могу сделать, кроме как сидеть и ждать — ненавижу, не умею, не хочу ждать.

Пожалуйста, пожалуйста,  _пожалуйста_ , напиши мне.

Скажи, что тебя там не было. Пожалуйста.

Тина.

 

* * *

 

_Мисс Порпентине Эстер Голдштейн_

_Сектор 7_

_Аврорат_

_15 этаж_

_7:16 пополудни, суббота 18 июня, 1927_

 

Мисс Голдштейн,

Точно в 7:14 пополудни нами был получен телефонный звонок от мистера Ньютона Скамандера: тот утверждал, что вы обеспокоены его местонахождением, поскольку знали, что в Лондоне он поселился в «Дырявом котле». Он бы хотел сообщить вам, что не ранен и последние четыре часа даже не приближался к Косому переулку, и, дословно, передал, что вам нет нужды «делать что-нибудь безумное».

С настоящего момента мы просим ваших друзей и членов семьи воздерживаться от повторного использования нашего телефона для передачи личных сообщений.

Искренне ваша,

Джейн Боулинс.

 

Приёмная

Магический Конгресс Соединённых Штатов Америки

 

* * *

_Ньюту Скамандеру_

_Лондон, Англия_

_Великобритания_

_Суббота, 18 июня_

 

Ньют,

Получила твоё сообщение несколько часов назад, правда, меня отправили в Бостон — сотрудничать с их авроратом, так что ответить смогла только сейчас.

Я так рада, что ты цел. Не могу описать, что ощутила, когда прочла, что тебя не было в Косом переулке.

Люблю, очень,

Тина.

 

* * *

_Порпентине Голдштейн_

_62921 Вест-стрит 26_

_Нью-Йорк, штат Нью-Йорк_

_Соединённые Штаты Америки_

_19 июня 1927 года_

 

Дорогая Тина,

Ущерб был причинён огромнейший, но Министерство твёрдо вернуло всё на круги своя — всё исправили, будто ничего и не было. Внизу тихо как в могиле. Не скажу, что мне это так уж нравится, но адрес менять не собираюсь, так что прошу, пиши мне и дальше в «Дырявый котёл».

Ума не приложу, что сказать. Пока Министерство не взяло ситуацию в свои руки, попасть в Косой переулок было невозможно, так что последствий я не видел, однако утром счёт погибших дошёл до четырнадцати. Это бессмысленно. И ни к чему не привело. Для себя я решил, что искать надежду работа нелёгкая, но могу представить, что у тебя припасена пара мудрых слов на этот счёт, так что карты в руки.

Ты уже должна была получить письмо, что я отправил вчера: встреча с редактором после недавних новостей тут же прервалась — оказывается, у него дочь работает во «Флориш и Блоттс», так что он засобирался проведать её, и мы договорились встретиться завтра утром.

Надеюсь, ты не слишком волновалась.

Твой,

Н.С.


	8. Суббота, 23 июля

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Тина пишет Ньюту письмо в Шекспировском садике в Центральном парке.

_Ньюту Скамандеру_

_Комната 6_

_«Дырявый Котёл»_

_Лондон_

_Англия, Великобритания_

_Суббота, 23 июля_

 

Ньют,

Раньше никогда не замечала, что в Шекспировском садике, оказывается, живут флиттерби. При полёте они имеют свойство гудеть — нестройно, но завораживающе. Благодаря знакомству с тобой магические животные стали мне куда ближе. Так что моя к ним любовь — это исключительно твоя вина.

Нет, не то чтобы мне не нравилась моя работа, просто мне всегда казалось, что я делаю недостаточно. Не только я — все мы задерживаемся допоздна и приходим пораньше — но, кажется, по части предотвращения преступлений достигли не слишком многого. Пока кого-нибудь не ранят или не убьют, улик всегда недостаточно.

Мне на руку только что сел флиттерби. Они забавные, правда?

А тут ещё и «Нью-Йорк гоуст» раздувает панику, чтобы повысить тиражи. В страну запретили въезд любому, у кого была хоть тень связи с Гриндельвальдом, мы создали и внедрили новые меры по обеспечению безопасности на любой случай, но люди всё равно боятся. Понятия не имею, что ещё мы можем сделать.

Впрочем, ладно. Не стоит на этом зацикливаться. Кстати, отметила в календаре 14 сентября, однако поинтересовалась насчёт сроков и кое-что обнаружила. На Ист-стрит 53 есть скрытый от не-магов волшебный книжный магазин, там вывешены списки книг, которые скоро появятся в продаже. Я их проглядела — там можно заказать твою книгу! На полках она появится не раньше 25-го числа, понятия не имею, почему, но я тут поспрашивала — определённо, народ постоянно ею интересуется!

Я так горжусь, что знакома с тобой.

Люблю,

Тина


	9. 10 августа 1927 года

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> У Тины день рождения и Ньют дарит ей очень необычный подарок.

_Куини Голдштейн_

_62921 Вест-стрит 26_

_Нью-Йорк, штат Нью-Йорк_

_Соединённые Штаты Америки_

_10 августа 1927 года_

 

Куини,

Во-первых, надеюсь, что это письмо застанет вас с Якобом счастливыми: мои вам поздравления. Тина рассказала о вашей скромной помолвке, мне было очень радостно это узнать.

Надеюсь просить тебя об одолжении — в посылке подарок для Тины. Я намеревался отправить его раньше, но хочу, чтобы она получила его точно в день рождения, так что надеюсь, ты его спрячешь и отдашь ей 19-го.

Там нет ничего хрупкого или скоропортящегося. Я буду очень-очень признателен, если ты сможешь выполнить мою просьбу.

С благодарностью твой,

Ньют Скамандер.

  


* * *

Дорогая моя Тина,

В День рожденья мне хотелось бы подарить тебе то, что сделает тебя счастливой: надеюсь, подарок удался.

Пожалуйста, следуй приложенным инструкциям. Ты уезжаешь завтра (я устроил тебе отпуск вплоть до вторника, так что не волнуйся), а на том конце портключа тебя встретит Жень Джи. Ты, как и я, будешь жить с её семьёй.

Ты ни разу в жизни не видела драконов — это надо исправить.

Передай от меня привет Мей!

Твой,

Н.С.

P.S. Пикетт доносит до твоего сведения, что я пять раз переписывал это письмо, что писатель из меня никудышный, и он считает, что справился бы куда лучше, даже несмотря на то, что не умеет писать. И с днём рождения.

  


* * *

_Ньюту Скамандеру_

_Комната 6_

_«Дырявый Котёл»_

_Лондон_

_Англия, Великобритания_

_Пятница, 19 августа_

 

Ньют,

Глазам своим не верю…

В смысле — верю, потому что это ты и ты, конечно, достал мне драконов, но как же я смогу тебя за это отблагодарить?

Кстати, заставлять меня плакать в собственный день рождения — весьма необдуманно.

Люблю,

Тина.

  


* * *

_Порпентине Голдштейн_

_62921 Вест-стрит 26_

_Нью-Йорк, штат Нью-Йорк_

_Соединённые Штаты Америки_

_22 августа 1927 года_

 

Дорогая Тина,

Прости, что заставил плакать, но что ещё я мог тебе подарить?

В благодарность можешь потом обо всём мне рассказать.

Твой,

Н.С.


	10. 12 сентября 1927 года

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Обычно мужчины дарят цветы. Ньют принёс книгу.

_Порпентине Голдштейн_

_62921 Вест-стрит 26_

_Нью-Йорк, штат Нью-Йорк_

_Соединённые Штаты Америки_

_12 сентября 1927 года_

 

Дорогая Тина,

Не знаю, получишь ли ты это письмо до моего приезда, поскольку я таки вырвал у Министерства разрешение на международную аппарацию на 14-е число: осталось два дня.

С трудом верится, что снова тебя увижу. Океан — это слишком много.

Всегда твой,

Ньют.

  


* * *

_Ньюту Скамандеру_

_Комната 6_

_«Дырявый Котёл»_

_Лондон_

_Англия, Великобритания_

_Вторник, 13 сентября_

 

Дорогой Ньют,

Завтра выходит твоя книга. Ты обещал. Когда ждать тебя в порту?

(Отчего-то мне всё кажется, что ты просто появишься у меня на пороге.)

Люблю,

Тина.

  


* * *

Ньют протягивает руку и легонько стучит костяшками пальцев в дверь, которую видит второй раз в жизни.

В Нью-Йорке оказывается теплее, чем ему запомнилось, небо ясное, светит солнце, но внезапно очень шумно. Улицы кишат народом, дороги гудят от машин, люди проходят мимо, смеются. С обожанием смотрят на родителей дети, рука об руку, по соседству со старичками, гуляют молодые пары, улыбаются друг другу.

Дверь открывает пожилая женщина, щурясь, разглядывает его.

Ньют заставляет себя смотреть ей в лицо.

— Добрый день, мэм. Я надеялся увидеть Тину Голдштейн, если она ещё дома.

— Мужчинам сюда нельзя.

Он наклоняет голову, улыбается сам себе.

— Знаю, просто подумал, что может быть, вы её позовёте. Я хочу кое-кто ей передать.

Женщина протягивает ему ладонь.

— Я отнесу.

Радуясь, что завернул книгу, он выуживает из кармана упакованный в коричневую бумагу свёрток. Женщина берёт его, переворачивает, будто ожидая увидеть привязанную с обратной стороны дохлую птицу, смотрит на Ньюта и снова закрывает дверь.

Он отступает назад, засовывает руки в карманы. На той стороне улицы в окне бакалейной лавки играет с куклой девочка, таинственно разговаривает сама с собой. Она полностью погружена в собственный мир, потом оглядывается, замечает, что мать пропала, и замирает — но как только понимает, что мать в лавке, то снова продолжает бормотать.

Щёлкает задвижка, Ньют оборачивается — как раз в ту секунду, когда Тина настежь распахивает дверь и бросается к нему.

— Ньют…

Он ловит её, обнимает, вздыхает, когда она утыкается лицом ему в шею.

— …поверить не могу, что ты вернулся.

— Конечно, вернулся.

— Ты мне ничего не сказал, — бормочет Тина.

— Я же написал письмо, — отвечает он, — просто оно опоздало.

Тина отстраняется, удивлённо поднимает брови, но Ньют отводит взгляд, понимая, что из-за двери за ними наблюдает квартирная хозяйка.

Тина смотрит куда-то в сторону, тянется и захлопывает дверь.

— До свиданья, миссис Эспозито!

Ньют не знает, что сказать, набирается смелости и снова смотрит на Тину. Она наблюдает за ним, а когда он поднимает взгляд — вздыхает и улыбается.

В руках она до сих пор держит нераскрытый свёрток, потом указывает им куда-то в сторону улицы.

— Пройдёмся?

В Центральный парк они едут на метро, разговаривают о Китае: обо всём, что осталось за строками писем. Тина, до сих пор под впечатлением от мощи и размера драконов, соглашается, что они и правда прекрасны, а Ньют рассказывает, что вложил драконью чешуйку, которую она ему прислала, в свой журнал, рядом с наброском Мей. Ему кажется, что они просто бесцельно блуждают, пока не находят укромный, заросший зеленью уголок парка.

Вокруг полно цветов — целое море лепестков колышется под лёгким ветром, и Ньют понимает, что они в Шекспировском садике — Тина писала о нём. Они сидят на скамье, сколоченной из узловатых жердей, над головой сквозь ветви ивы просачивается солнечный свет, заставляет цветы поблёскивать.

Ньют никогда не был большим любителем сказок, но сейчас ему кажется, что оказался в одной из них.

Тина держит свёрток на коленях, бездумно поглаживает развязанную бечёвку.

Он кашляет и легонько подталкивает её локтем.

— Открывай.

Тина моргает, переворачивает свёрток и аккуратно разворачивает бумагу.

Книга в красном кожаном переплёте — её ещё никто не касался (за исключением разве что Ньюта). Тина проводит пальцем по корешку, очерчивает контуры имени, а спустя секунду — открывает её и начинает читать с середины.

— Должно быть, ты знаешь куда больше, чем написал, — произносит она и осторожно касается пальцами иллюстрации.

— Пикетт пытался убедить меня написать целую главу о его приключениях. Я подумал, что издатели вряд ли обрадуются.

— А где Пикетт? — И к её восторгу Ньют выуживает Пикета из нагрудного кармана и сажает ей на плечо.

— Это нарушение уймы правил приличия.

Пикетт зарывается Тине в волосы и урчит.

— Да, ты того стоишь.

Ньют улыбается, но Тина снова смотрит в книгу.

— Ты так много ради неё работал.

Он сглатывает и отворачивается. Не хочет показывать, что покраснел.

— Не в одиночку.

Тина качает головой, но всё равно смотрит на книгу так, будто та — самое невероятное, что ей доводилось видеть.

— На корешке написано твоё имя, если продолжишь петь хвалы другим, я швырну её тебе в голову.

Ньют усмехается, пытается сдержать смех, а Тина смотрит на него и улыбается. Наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать в щёку — и он даже не тратит время на раздумья. Касается её щеки кончиками пальцев и поворачивает лицо так, чтобы дотронуться губами её губ.

Мгновенье спустя Ньют ждёт, что она оттолкнёт его, но Тина улыбается и вцепляется в его пиджак, притягивает ближе. Наконец они отрываются друг от друга, Ньют прижимается лбом к её лбу, кажется, у них обоих идёт кругом голова.

И он несмотря ни на что надеется, что следующее приключение они переживут вместе.


End file.
